


Nonexistent

by Taramis



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramis/pseuds/Taramis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental discovery changes Sara's perception of Grissom.  Commando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonexistent

**Author's Note:**

> The speculation at YTDAW if Grissom/WP went commando placed an image in my mind that just didn't go away. Heh. Here's my attempt to explain how Sara finds out.

  
[Nonexistent](viewstory.php?sid=4053) by [Taramis](viewuser.php?uid=96)  


  
Summary: An accidental discovery changes Sara's perception of Grissom  
Categories: CSI - Ship Ahoy! > Gil/Sara Characters:  Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle  
Genres:  Drabble  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 896 Read: 1964  
Published: 08 Jan 2006 Updated: 09 Jan 2006 

An accidental discovery by Taramis

Spoilers: None  
  


* * *

  
Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab flipped through the MSDS folder she had taken down from the top shelf of her boss' office. She and Nick were working on suspicious death at a scrap yard. Their victim was a 37-year-old male, found in an shipping container that was highly contaminated with what Hodges determined was fine aluminum dust. Her boss, Gil Grissom, had the forethought to supply the lab with multiple copies of the Material Safety Data Sheets to retain one specifically in one location for compliance and the rest disseminated in the lab for research purposes. Of course the internet also had copies, but sometimes Sara liked to pace as she searched, a physical echo of the turmoil in her mind until she reached a conclusion.  
  
Flipping through the bright yellow plastic folder, she came across the reference she sought and snapped the book shut with a grin. She hit speed-dial on her cell phone then spoke as the line was picked up, "Nick?"  
  
"Hey Sar, what's up?" Nick Stokes' Texas-tinged voice warmly responded.  
  
"Hey. I found that reference I was looking for about aluminum dust – turns out it's highly combustible and ranked the most explosive of all metals. If our guy was a smoker and he lit up in that shipping container, we could be looking at accidental death. Could you talk to his supervisor?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll let you know what I find out. Good call Sar!" The pride could not be disguised in Nick's voice. His sincerity and lack of professional jealousy was one of the many things Sara was grateful for in their relationship. Sara didn't have many friends because of her cautious nature, but the ones she did have she cherished greatly.  
  
"Thanks Nick, I'll start up the paperwork and leave it in your box. Get some sleep!"  
  
"Okay. Enjoy your night off, Sara."  
  
Sara put away her phone and headed to the copier, determined to finish as much of she could on the report before she headed off.  
  
Grissom walked into his office and shut the door behind him before he saw Sara on tiptoe at the materials reference bookcase, obviously returning something. She was holding the other folders steady with her left hand and attempting to nudge the MSDS folder back onto place with her right. As he stepped forward to help, Sara's left hand slipped and the thick folders threatened to fall.  
  
At her yelp, Grissom reached up behind Sara to quickly shove the folders into place. Sara slipped the MSDS home then patted the others that Grissom couldn't reach into place. It took a heartbeat for her to realize that Grissom was pressed up flush against her back and that she could feel his warmth was quickly spreading through her thin summer pant and tank top.  
  
Grissom seemed unaware as he continued to stabilized the top shelf contents that Sara could feel the contours of his body change with every movement he made. In that brief moment Sara was frozen into place, unable and unwilling to move as she unintentionally cataloged Grissom physical presence behind her. His warmth and scent surrounded her as she felt his arms reaching above her shoulders, his chest and softer belly pressing into her. And stunningly, she could distinctly feel his penis through his dress slacks and her thin pants. It seemed rather...unencumbered....  
  
"I would've hated to fill out this injury report." Grissom's voice was filled with amusement as he stepped away. "It would be too ironic."  
  
Sara started at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly.  
  
Sara automatically responded to the slight smile on Grissom's face with one of her own. "Yeah, I imagine HR would have a field day." Sara was desperately, desperately trying to keep her eyes on Grissom's face and not let it drop lower to his....  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for Sara?" Grissom seemed to pick up that something was off with her.  
  
"Ah, yes, I did. Aluminum dust. Um.." Sara knew she was blathering and it made it worse that Grissom seemed truly clueless at her discovery. Sara took a breath and exhaled, sternly lecturing herself to make a coherent sentence to his ... face. "Nick and I had a DB in a container, suspicious circs, but it may be accidental. It appears that the shipping container the body was found in was filled with aluminum dust and that he may have been smoking a cigarette."  
  
"Ah." Grissom nodded. "Aluminum dust is the most explosive of all metallic dust. Good catch, Sara."  
  
Sara gave him a smile then turned around and escaped to the locker room. Knees weak, she sagged onto the bench as she finally allowed herself the thought: _"Grissom goes commando?"_  
  
The End

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.csi-forensics.com/viewstory.php?sid=4053>  



End file.
